


The Game for the Galaxy - Episode XXII: You blew it!

by FilmOSophie



Category: Star Wars, The Last Jedi
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilmOSophie/pseuds/FilmOSophie
Summary: The advantages of mind reading...
Relationships: Reylo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Game for the Galaxy - Episode XXII: You blew it!

He tried hard not to laugh in the face of her misery. All her precious wishlist, blown up by a fly boy.  
‘You were right about Poe!’ she admitted.  
He could no longer hold a satisfactory smirk.  
‘How can you laugh with all this waste? Not to mention the casualties of the First Order!’  
‘There were no casualties. I distrusted your team enough to set the ship on automatic pilot. Besides, there was no crew I could let in there without raising suspicioun about the unusual cargo‘  
‘Smart...’ she observed, genuinely appreciative  
‘You may take comfort in the fact that no lives were lost in your quest. Just a bunch of ripe watermelons...’  
‘Ah, yes. I was looking forward to try those...’ she said disappointed.  
‘Aren’t you lucky that I can read your mind?’  
The moment he took the bowl in his hands the ripe delicious fruit shone red and juicy before her eyes.  
It didn’t took very long before this delight was all gone and she agreed that the bunch blown on the cargo was a massive waste.  
‘I guess we could stick to sabotaging our own faction’, Kylo observed. ‘We’re growing better and better at it.’

‘Agreed!’ laughted Rey.


End file.
